


heather by conan gray

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: why would you ever kiss me? / i'm not even half as pretty / you gave her your sweater / it's just polyester / but you like her better / (wish i were heather)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	heather by conan gray

imagine crying to heather by conan gray

i shouldn't be reacting like this

i shouldn't be folding in on myself

i didn't even fucking click on it jesus christ

ahah i hate myself

i'll force myself to do it eventually

but i won't actually be in my head

i hate myself so much so much so much

knives knives knives knives knives

i need to look different i still look like h e r i still look like her

old me she's dead why do i still look like the person i was in the summer in october in december whatever i still look like her

just the red

the knife marks in my heart bleeding into my hair

it wasn't enough

so i'll change myself again

and i'll regret it

the same way i regret what i just did

i despise myself

what do i keep doing that makes me so unloveable

twisted monster girl

why does nobody genuinely want me

as in me and only me

i know it's not my place to be complaining 

i need to be okay on my own

but sometimes i want to scream crush culture because that's how everything feels all of the time

it's stupid but so am i

i'm so fucking haunted by words they're just words but they won't go away

i hate being second choice to everyone

darling, you make no fucking sense to me

haha joke's on you, reader, because you'll never know who i'm writing to


End file.
